This invention relates to clamping of two pieces or segments in an adjoining relationship, and more particularly to a clamp for maintaining a butting relationship between the two segments so that the segments can be glued or otherwise joined to one another.
When joining two flat segments, such as pieces of plastic, to one another, it is necessary to maintain those pieces in that relationship temporarily so that they can be glued or otherwise joined at their junction. Typically the pieces are joined at a 90 degree angle to one another, although obviously, no matter what the angle of juncture, it is important that the pieces be held stably until the gluing process has been completed.
Various devices have been developed in the past for such juncture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 112,801 discloses an angle vice for joining two parts together. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,570 discloses a simple corner clamp for securing parts together. Similarly, a more complex comer clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,775.
While the prior art provides devices that have utility, those devices tend not to have universal utility for use in all clamping situations. They also, because of their constructions, tend to make application of glue to join pieces very difficult unless the glue is applied before the pieces are joined. That may be unfeasible in many situations.